Uniter's Child
by mantale3
Summary: Kuvira can't raise her child. So she grows up with out her mother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kuvira, formerly known as the Great Uniter, and former ruler of the 'mighty' Earth Empire, was once respected and feared; she united the broken Earth Kingdom, concurred Zaofu, defeated the avatar, and nearly concurred the United Republic. Now she is just a prisoner who lost everything and nothing to live for. Until now. "You're pregnant." The doctor said bluntly.

"I'm what?" Kuvira asked shaken.

"Pregnant. Now do you know who the father is?" The doctor asked.

Kuvira sat there shocked. She couldn't be, how was she supposed to raise him/her in prison. She knew what she had to do, she could only hope that Su would listen and believe her.

Zaofu 2 months later

Suyin and her husband Baatar Sr were relaxing in their garden, when someone came running. "Suyin Beifong!" The runner yelled.

Suyin calmly got up from her seat. "Yes?" she asked.

"I have a message from President Riko." The massager announced. "He wishes to meet with you in two weeks."

"Why?" Suyin questioned.

"For Kuvira's sentencing, and she wishes to meet with you Avatar Korra, and Baatar Jr."

"Again I ask why?" Suyin kept asking.

"Kuvira is pregnant and accepted a plea deal in exchange for Baatar Jr dismissal of all charges and meeting the three of you."

Suyin and Baatar Sr. stood there stunned, both knowing that the belongs to their son, but had to see for themselves.

In a prison in the United Republic 13 days later.

A cell door opens revealing a long haired Baatar Jr. "Get up." A guard yelled.

Baatar did as he was told but was supprised to see his handcuffs go. "Congratulations, all your charges have been dropped for some reason, and you're being released."

Baatar followed the gaurds with a shocked expression on his face. "Why?" Baatar asked.

"You'll find out when you see your mother." The guard responded.

"Mothers here?" Baatar asked surprised. Then a door opens revealing his family, and Korra. "What are you all doing?"

"We came to see you get out of jail." Wing and Wei said at the same time. "But, we think you should stay." This earned them a glare from their mother.

Baatar Jr. just stood there staring, until his father put his hand on his shoulder. "You'll have a lot to make up, but you're still welcomed home." His father giving him a small smile.

"But not now!" Lin shouted bursting in. "Tomorrow you, Korra, and Suyin are meeting Kuvira."

"What? Why?" Baatar asked with a sad look on his face.

"It's better if Kuvira tells you Baatar." Korra said as she, patted Baatar's shoulder.

"It is also a condition in Kuvira's guilty plea for war crimes." Lin stated simply.

Baatar just looked bewildered and slightly heartbroken. When they all went to bed, Baatar just kept thinking about the day the love of his life fired a spirit cannon at a building he was in during the war.

It was now noon, and Suyin, Korra, and Junior were now waiting for the doors to Kuvira's cell block. When the doors had opened, it revealed that Kuvira was living in a wooden cell, so couldn't bend her way out and she was wearing a simple prison uniform. "Long time no see Su, Avatar, Baatar…" the last name sounded tearful.

Baatar just looked down onto the floor, shame all over his face, and nothing in his eyes. "What do you want Kuvira?" questioning with malice clear in his voice.

"I'm pregnant Baatar, and the child is yours." Kuvira announced with sadness.

He just looked at her with disbelief. He was going to have a child, but he figured there was a catch. "Why tell us?" He asked.

"To ask you and your family to take care of the child." All three of the 'guests' were looking at her.

"Why ask us this?" Suyin questioned with a glare that could make anyone cringe.

"Because I won't be able to raise our child."

"And why should I care?" Baatar asked.

"Because the child is yours, and already a member of your family, as it is also your mother's grandchild." Suyin and Baatar just glared at her. "Out of all the punishments that will be dealt to me being unable to raise our child and sad thing is I deserve it and more for what I did, and I will have to be like my parents and cast the baby out of my life." Kuvira pleaded, nearly crying.

Korra decided to speak up. "We will make sure that the baby will live a good life."

Kuvira for one moment smiled. "Thank you." After Korra, Baatar, and Suyin left.

Outside the cell block Suyin, Baatar, and Korra are walking out of the prison. Baatar was glaring at Korra. Korra was getting creeped out. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Is that the reason why I was released?"

Suyin sighed. "Yes, she pled guilty to the charges, so the baby could have the father because the mother won't be there."

"She wants the baby to live a good life with a family that will love him or her, and I know you and your family are going to accept the baby into their lives, consider it a part of your redemption." Korra stated as she left the prison.

Suyin and Baatar just looked at her before going to where the rest of the family were. "So, what did Kuvira wan't?" Huan asked bitterly.

"It's about the baby." Wing and Wei started speaking. "We aren't taking in the baby are we?"

"Yes!" Opal shouted. "If we don't take the baby in we are no better than Kuvira, she herself was abandoned by her own parents, and besides I have always wanted to have a niece or a nephew before I considered children." This received her a shocked expression from her family.

Huan, Wei, and Wing eventually all looked down in shame. "Opal is right." Baatar Sr said. "Son this is your redemption, what do you say?"

Everyone looked at Baatar Jr. as he looked down. "Kuvira was the one I loved, I supported her even in the moments I shouldn't have, and then she betrayed me; Jr solemnly said. "however, knowing I will have a child coming I feel happy."

Junior was suddenly embraced by his family. He suddenly felt tears in his eyes.

6 and ½ months later

"Kuvira your baby is born, and it's a baby girl." The doctor said.

Kuvira smiled slightly, a lot of preparation was put into the delivery over the 6 and ½ months. The delivery was painful but manageable. The nurse looked at her and asked. "Would you liked to hold her?"

Kuvira's smile dropped "No, I don't deserve her, or even name her either take her to the Beifongs."

They complied as Kuvira was put on a stretcher and taken to her cell. Later that night, Kuvira layed in her bed crying thinking about how she could only give birth to her daughter and won't be able to raise her as she grows up, she reminds herself that she didn't even allow herself to even name her.

The next morning, Baatar Jr. and Sr., Opal, and Suyin came to a hospital and received Jr.'s new baby girl. "She doesn't have a name yet." All of them looked at the nurse shocked, and then looke at Baatar Jr.

"So what's her name?" Opal asked enthusiastically.

Baatar Jr., after thinking on what to name her the previous night came up with one. "Shu Hai."


	2. Chapter 2

Uniter's Child Chapter 2

5 years later

It has been over 4 years since Shu Hai became part of the Beifong family, and everyone loved her. Baatar Jr. was always there when ever she needed him. Opal was the Aunt who spoiled her whenever she could with sweets and toys; Grandma Suyin helped. Wing and Wei eventually warmed up to her and even babysat whenever Jr. was busy at his job in the engineering department, and when Suyin and Sr. were also busy. Huan took an immediate liking to her and plays with her once in a while, and she has been an inspiration for one of his works of art. Sr and Suyin liked to tell her stories while Shu sat in of their laps. Shu had dark hair brown hair, green eyes, and her mom's mole near her right eye.

Right now the Beifong family was out in the backyard. Huan creating a work of art, Wing and Wei playing their game of power disk wich caught on with metal benders in Zaufu, Suyin, Baatar Jr and Sr were discussing the infrastructure of Zaufu, while Shu was playing in the backyard with her Aunt Opal and Uncle Bolin. Baatar Jr. was looking at Shu smiling as she played. He then thought to himself, it was a rough first year as he had to take care of a baby and ignore the death threats toward him and his child, not only from citizens in Zau Fu and the rest of the Earth Democratic Kingdom, but from the rest of the world (well he did help invade the United Republic). Ever since the end of Kuvira's occupation, the former King Wu started transforming the Earth Kingdom into a democracy; however, much of the aristocracy believed that only a king or a queen should rule, and that no one from the poor should rule, and threatened a coup and the president of the United Republic was accused of secretly supporting the aristocracy. Before a civil war could ensue a compromise was made by the Avatar of a representative role for the monarchy and an elected government under the threat of the intervention by the Avatar (the president wasn't happy). When everything was settled and King Wu abdicated and let his little sister take the throne. Over the years his relationship with his family improved, Wing and Wei mostly forgave him and Huan… was just Huan. Opal forgave him and liked to play with Shu Hai. Bolin encouraged him and liked to play with Shu Hai as well. Opal and Bolin announced last night that Opal is pregnant which shocked everyone even though they are married.

In the middle of his reminiscing, he caught sight of a new talent that emerged within Shu. Bolin had his face collide with a pillar of earth that literally shot up from the ground. "Bolin!" Opal yelled as Shu looked at her own hands wondering what just happened.

Su ran towards the yard, then followed by everyone else "What happened?" Su asked.

"Daddy, can I earthbend?" Shu asked.

"Yeah." Baatar Jr. answered.

Shu then started smilling. "Daddy, I can earthbend and I'll be able to play power disk and I'll be able to do a bunch of other things…" she announced excitedly.

Her family were giving her bewildered looks. Much of her family were scarred that Shu may turn out like her birth mother, and some even hoped that she would not be an earthbender. Shu started to notice her family staring at her. "Um…why are you all staring at me?"

Shaking himself out of his shocked expression, "That's wonderful Shu Hai." Jr. said with a genuine smile on his face.

Suddenly everyone got out of their shocked expressions, and congratulate her until Bolin groaned. "Maybe someone should teach her and someone should help me see if Bolin is alright." Opal suggested.

This made Shu look at Bolin, who was on the ground covering his bloody nose. "Uncle Bolin are you alright?" Shu shouted as she finally notices her uncle.

"I'm ok," Bolin said as he waved his hand as blood was trickling down his face. "That was a good earth rise, sooner or later you'll be better than your…"

Bolin stopped as Opal put a hand his mouth. Shu was just smiling at Bolin. The rest of the family were giving Bolin hard stares. "I'll be better than who Uncle Bolin? Who?" Shu asked excitedly.

Bolin just stood there thinking of a person until "your… Grandma Su."

Shu starred up at her grandma in admiration. "Will you teach me grandma please, please?" she begged.

Su looked down at the little girl. "Oh alright, you start tomorrow."

Shu jumped up and down saying, "yeah."

Later that Night

"But daddy I can't sleep I'm too excited for tomorrow." Shu begged.

"You need to reserve that energy for tomorrow, and if you don't sleep you'll run out of energy for your first lesson ok sweetheart." Baatar Jr. replied as he kissed his daughter's forehead. "Good night little star?"

"Good night daddy."

End


	3. Chapter 3

Uniter's Child chapter 3

4 years later

Shu Hai is excelling in earthbending, so much so that she has finally started metal bending lessons. Her grades in school were also top notch. She had made a lot of friends, much of whom were boys (which made Baatar Jr. nervous). Shu also loved her cousins Bolo (4) who is an earthbender, and Toph II (3) who is an airbender (ironically). Shu Hai was currently infront of her grandma listening to her speak about metal bending. "… it is essential that you find the metal within the substance."

Shu stood there fascinated about the sub-bending and couldn't wait to start. "So try and feel the earth within the metal." Shu suggested.

Su smilled, "That's the jist of it, for starters we shall start with a small coin." Shu slumped down.

"Really grandma?" Shu asked. "Can't you just put me in a metal box?"

"No." Su immediately said. "Putting you in a metal box maybe faster; however, there is no guarantee that you'll get out through bending before you will need a bathroom break, to eat, and a drink." She explained.

"So, we are going to do this the boring and slow way." Shu smartly responded to the statement.

"Well if you think you can get out of the metal box before practice tomorrow then I guess you can try." Su suggest with a strained smile. "But don't get too cocky now."

"Yes!" Shu shouted.

After a few minutes of getting the metal box set, Shu jumped as Su closed it leaving Shu alone in the dark. Su, not to leave a student or grandchild, stayed and watched to see if, or when, her grandchild will get out.

After about 40 minutes of trapping Shu Hai in a box Baatar Jr. showed up to pick up his daughter. "Hello mother, how is Shu Hai doing in metal bending?"

Su looked at her son and smirked. "Look for yourself." Su said as she pointed toward the metal box.

Su looked at her son with a nonchalant look. "She chose to be put in a metal box."

Baatar looked at his mother. "What did she say this time?" He asked worriedly.

"That going through the standard process is too boring, and that she could learn metal bending by being put in a metal box." Su summed up.

"To think that once in a while Shu Hai wouldn't be a smartalic for one instance." Jr rubbed his nose.

The only thing it seems that Shu Hai has a problem with is that she has a mouth that stings a large number of people, and it never seems to stop. She is also very cocky and shows off often. "This may be a valuable lesson for her." Su suggested. Jr. just leaned on a wall bewildered.

4 hours later

The entire family was now in the practice room, even Huan was curious. "Wing, do you think she will get out?" Wei asked his twin.

"I don't know Wei, but Shu better get out soon, or dinner won't be served." Wei replied.

Toph looked at her mom with concern. "Mommy, Shu is going to make it out, right mommy?"

Opal smilled down at her daughter. "Don't worry she will be fine."

Bolo was on the ground laughing. "There is no way she will get out of that box."

Right after Bolo's statement, a loud bang was heard, Bolo stoped laughing to look at the box. A few seconds later a dent outwards was seen on the metal box. "Wow, didn't see that coming?" Wing and Wei said at the same time.

The dents just kept forming until after five dents that side of the box came off. The sight of Shu Hai could be seen sweating and breathing heavily. The family just stared wide eyed at what just happened. Shu took some time breathing before looking down and smile. "Is dinner ready?" Shu asked.

The family just stared at Shu until Jr. managed to snap out of it. "I think so?" he said while trying to get his to snap out of it.

Eventually the family snaped out of and agreed that dinner is ready. Shu Hai ran and hugged her dad. "Daddy, I broke out of that metal box." She exclaimed excitedly.

Jr. laughed, "I know I saw you, you did such a great job today sweetheart." He said while the family went to the dining room.

"I wonder if I'll be able to earthbend like that?" Bolo asked.

"Doubtful." Bolin interjected.

Opal elbowed her husband, "Lava bending is much stronger and better." Bolin explained.

Opal face palmed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

5 years later

Shu Hai is excited. After spending her whole likf in Zao Fu, she finally was going to explore a different part of the world. She was going to Republic City. She packed up a lot of her things into her suitcase and laid on her bed ready to fall asleep. In another room in the estate the family, minus Bolo and Toph II, were not very excited about her trip, they were worried. "We can't let her go." Wei said.

"Too late for that, she leaves tomorrow." Wing said.

"Besides, she wants to go really badly." Bolin stated. "She has been talking about it for weeks."

"Bolin's right, and she is a really smart girl she'll figure it out eventually." Opal stated.

"She's right, I have been meaning to talk to her about her mother but I could never go through with it." Baatar Jr explained.

After much silence Suyin finally speaks. "Before she goes we must tell her about her mother."

"I don't think this is going to end well." Huan said as Jr. and Suyin climbed up the stairs.

As Suyin and her son reached Shu Hai's room, they both looked at each other, giving themselves a confirming nod. They then proceeded to knock on her door. "Hold on one second." Shu yelled through the door.

After about half a minute the door finally opens to reveal Shu Hai. No longer a little girl, but a fourteen year old, who was excited to explore the world. Currently she was whearing workout pants (A form of sweet pants), and a top that left her stomach exposed. "Hey dad, hey grandma what's going on?"

Jr and Suyin both looked at each other, then nodding Jr then started to speak, "Dear we have to talk."

Shu looked at them and knew something was up. Those two coming to her room was not something that brought good news. Not knowing what it could be she just decided to continue with the conversation. "What do we have to talk about?"

"It's about your mother." Suyin answered.

This got her interest, she didn't know much about her mom. The only thing that she knew about her mom was what the family had told her, which wasn't much. She had always wanted a mother. She always watched other children interact with their moms. She wished she had that, and whenever she brought up the subject of her mother, her family would change the subject, or pretend that they were busy. This was the opportunity to finally learn who her mother was.

"We decided to finally tell you about because when you leave you'll probably find out." Her father said.

"What is the big secreat?" She finally asked wanting to get this over with.

"Your mother is the 'Great Uniter' Kuvira." Suyin told her grandmother.

Shu went wide eyed, she knew her family had a history with Kuvira, but this was a shock to her system. She had always thought that her mom had died during child birth or in some point earlier in her life that she wouldn't remember anyways, but hearing that her mom is still alive and she just happens to be a former dictator that attempted to conquer the United Republic and is now in prison for it. This news made her feel like her heart was being squeezed by a metal bender that covered her heart in metal. "You mean the woman you have been cursing down my entire life?"

Suyin and Baatar could see the sadness and anger within her eyes. "Listen Shu…" Baatar began.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shu asked on the verge of tears.

"Because we were afraid that…" Baatar started.

"… I would be like her." Shu interrupted.

Baatar put his head down. Suyin, who was also on the verge of tears. "We had the best intentions when we decided not to tell you."

Shu started laughing bitterly, "That's funny because the 'Great Uniter' Kuvira also had the best intentions when she created he Empire."

Shu then slammed the door on her father and grandmother. She leaned on her door and started crying while she slide down. On the other side of the door Baatar and Suyin both looked at the door for a few moments before turning to leave. When they reached the living room, the family looked at them, both knowing that they heard what was said.

"So that went well." Bolin stated.

Resulting in a piece of metal flying at his mouth, covering it.

Somewhere in Republic City, four people were sitting in a booth in a shady bar. "We finally have our opportunity to get back at Kuvira for what she has done to us."

"Our window of opportunity is a week-long."

"Plenty of time for us to complete our task."

"Our revenge is near, we shall get our revenge against Kuvira through her daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shu Hai was in a meadow field running around with her little cousins with her family close by sitting down. Toph jumps on Bolin's back using her airbending, while Bolo and Shu were practicing their earthbending, Shu going easy on her younger cousin. After about a few minutes the wind picked considerably, and Shu turns her head to where the wind was coming from and she sees Kuvira. "Hello Shu Hai."

She is surprised to see Kuvira as the sky gotten darder. "It's a pleasure to see my daughter and I see you will be just like me."

"I am nothing like you!" Shu shouts.

Kuvira smirks. "Oh really, how much does your family talk about me, when you bring the subject about your mother up, and anything that you do that you're ambicious about anything how does your family react?"

Shu had no answer, she just stared at Kuvira. Kuvira just walked towards Shu. "Tell me where are your loved ones?"

Shu looks around and couldn't find anyone of her family members. "Dad, Grandma… Uncle Bolin… Aunt Opal… Bolo… Toph." Shu yelled.

Shu was now on her knees and also on the verge of tears. Kuvira kneels down to Shu's ear. "See once you show how alike we are to each other they will leave you behind."

Shu suddenly woke up with a jolt. Shu looked around her room in her home in Zau Fu. She looks at her clock and sees that in a few minutes her alarm will start, so she just gets out of bed. She grabs some clothes from her drawer. She put them on. The alarm clock rings, she then moves to turn it off. She takes her suitcase and heads downstairs for breakfast. Much of the family was already downstairs. The ones who weren't there were Wing and Wei who were probably playing power disk. The meal was silent as no one knew what to say. After Shu was done eating she was about to leave her Uncle Bolin decided to get out of the chair and go towards Shu. "Shu let's talk." Bolin demanded as she was literally carried out of the room.

Opal, Baatar Jr., Toph II, and Bolo were giving the spot where the spot a weird look. "Um what's with him?" Jr asked.

Su decides to get up, "Jr can you come with me please?"

"Uh sure." Jr said as he got up.

"Could you grab her suitcase please?" Su asked

"No problem mother." Jr responded as he grabbed Shu's suitcase.

Out in the courtyard Bolin put Shu down. "What the heck Uncle?"

"I know a little rough, but I thought it would be the only way to have a private conversation with you."

Shu groans. "If this is about Kuvira I don't want to hear it."

"I use to work for her." Bolin states.

Shu turns her head towards her Uncle. "You did?"

"Yeah I did, and so did your father." Bolin says with a big breath. "When I joined Kuvira in help rebuilding the Earth Kingdom, we were doing good for the people. Families and villages that were left stricken with gangs with bandits that stole everything they could, and when we weren't giving the locals food to survive we reformed the bandits to serve the people instead of stealing from the people."

Shu huffed. "Then all the bad stuff happened and now my family want nothing to do with her."

"That's not true." Bolin said. "Kuvira just got consumed with power that she betrayed hero own beliefs in order to serve the Earth Empire."

"I'm not getting what your trying to say."

"That's because I wasn't finished!" Bolin states. "Her reign finally ended when my friend Korra, the Avatar, convinced her to surrender and a loud to see the wrongs which she had committed."

Shu looks at her uncle in aw. A fake cough caught their attention. "Your train leaves soon your father and I have your suit case, and we were hoping to talk with you before you leave." Su said.

Bolin gets up. "Have fun in Republic City." He then leaves.

Shu gets up and goes to her Grandma and Dad. "Well you up for your first big adventure?" Su asks.

"Yeah." Shu answered while her eyes adverting them.

"Listen, if you want, I am arranging for my sister Lin to allow you to visit your mom." Su told her.

Shu looked at her grandma In a look of surprise. "I have forgiven your mother a long time ago and I believe that you two interacting can be beneficial."

"Either way we all will be waiting for you when you come home." Baatar finally said.

After about 30 minutes of saying good byes and giving a lot of hugs Shu was finally on the train to Republic City. In a Republic City bar, four people were sitting in a booth. "She is a coming to the city as we speak." One member of the group said.

"Everyone has the plan down?" Another person asked.

Everyone nods. "Alright soon we will have our revenge."

End


	6. Chapter 6

Uniter's Child Chapter 6

After about a six hour train ride, Shu Hai was officially out of the Earth Republic. When that was announced, she couldn't help but look out the window. What she saw was nothing new compared to what she saw while on the train. She sighed, realizing that she won't be in Republic City for another two hours. While on the train she read some of her books that she decided to bring with her. To say she was board would be wrong. She had never left Zau Fu, and learning that her mom was an infamous dictator was probably the reason. Shu sighed as she rubbed her temples. She knew that it wasn't going to happen, but she wanted to a mom who was just normal, not a former dictator currently in jail. After about an hour and 45 minutes, an announcement was made. "We are now in Republic City."

Shu looked out the window. What she saw made her jaw drop. Buildings of various styles, but mostly the new Hightower style. This style is used to replace the buildings destroyed by mom's spirit canon turning an area of the city into a spirit portal. While in her thoughts, she failed to notice a flying woodpecker humming bird spirit look at her. When Shu finally did notice it, she blinked a few times. She was obviously not used to seeing spirits. The spirit seemed interested in her. She decided to wave to it. The spirit seemed to chirp, and did a back flip making Shu laugh. "We have now arrived at Republic City Central Station." The intercom announced as the train was coming to a stop.

When the train stopped, Shu got up and grabbed her bags. She exited the train and suddenly the same spirit landed on her shoulder. "Hello, you want to come along?"

The spirit nodded its head. "Well then, off we go." Shu said heading towards the area where her Aunt Lin was supposed to pick her up.

She found her aunt waiting for her. "Hello Aunt Lin long time no see." She said giving her aunt a hug.

"Good to see you to kid." Lin responded.

Lin then notices the flying spirit on Shu's shoulder. "I see you made a friend."

"Oh… right this is… I don't know what its name is." Shu replied.

The bird moved to Shu's forearm and using its beak to spell a name that read small beak. "Well that answers that." Answers Shu.

Lin rolled her eyes, "Come along Shu."

The two went to Lin's Sato mobile, and drove off. "So how have you been?" Shu asked.

"Well enough." Lin simply stated.

It was an ackward silence until they got to the immigration department. "We're here, go in there and register yourself it should only take about 30 minutes, I have a situation I need to take care of." Lin said as Shu got out of the car.

It was an ackward silence until they got to the immigration department. "We're here, go in there and register yourself it should only take about 30 minutes, I have a situation I need to take care of." Lin said as Shu got out of the car.

The car then sped away. Shu then entered the immigration building to get registered as a resident for the next six months. She went to the reception to receive a number, and to wait until her number was called. While she was waiting, someone decided to start a conversation with her. "So where are you from?" A girl in Water Tribe clothing asked.

"Zau Fu." Shu replied.

"That's nice I'm from the North Pole." The girl said.

She then face palmed. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Lahna."

Blinking Shu decided to just go with it. "My names Shu Hai, but most people call me Shu."

They shook hands. "So what's your Spirit's name?" Lahna asked.

"Small Beak."

"That's a weird name."

"Number N479." The pa announced.

"That's my number, hope to meet you again Shu." Lahna said running to her destination.

Shu sighed. "Well Small Beak, I have a feeling we will be here for a while."

After about 20 minutes of waiting Shu's number was finally called. "Name?" The officially said as Shu sat down.

"Shu Hai Beifong." Shu replies.

"Documents." The official demanded.

Shu Hai pulled out the needed documents for residency and handed them to the official. She look over them. "Hold on one second."

Shu waited for a couple of minutes before the official came back. "Now I just need you to this document." Shu signed the document.

"Alright we're all set, here are your copies of the documents you handed over." She said to her handing over the papers.

Shu got up and left. She waited for her Aunt Lin to get back from her emergency, when three men walked down the street. Each one of them had a different color, representing the different elements. Shu ignored them until they decided to go toward her. "Well look hear, a girl all alone in this big city."

"What do you all wan't?" She asked.

"Cash, or maybe something extra." The one in green said.

Shu raised an eyebrow, "No!" She simply states.

"Do you think that his is a request?" The one in red asked as his he bended fire.

Shu rolled her eyes as she stood up. When she was up, she kicked he foot out, which sent an ankle link at the guy's head knocking him out. The other two looked shocked for a moment before shaking it off and charged. Shu smirked. She unleashed cuff links hitting the remaining two men in the neck, forcing them on the ground choking. Just then her Aunt Lin pulled up. "Having fun?" She asked dryly.

"No, not really." Shu said as she and Small Beak got in the car while the two carried their friend away.

Few hours later in a bar, the official from the immigration building arrived with a purse. She made her way to the back where a group of people were waiting in a booth. "I've got info on the daughter and it makes our task a lot harder." She said.

"How so?" One of them asked.

"She's living with the Chief who is related to he, and the target itself is a highly skilled metal bender." The official said.

"Don't worry, we'll have all that covered." The n the corner stated.

End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shu got up early in the morning as she wanted to explore much of the city. She went to the small kitchen to find something to eat. She looked in the fridge and cupboards but not finding anything. Shu goes to the living room to find a note. She picks it up and reads it.

Dear Shu

Sorry that there is no food in the house. I would go get food with you right now, but I have been called to the station. There is a bakery a couple of blocks from here. I should be back in a couple of hours. Here is some money.

Love

Aunt Lin

Shu grabed the money as she went to the bakery she had seen on her way over. She ordered a pastry and walked back to Lin's house. When she entered the house she went to the radio and turned it on. She turned it to a radio station she would like. She listened to the music on the radio while reading anything that's available, which was today's paper. By the time her aunt came back she had read it twice. "Sorry about being away, a situation came up at the immigration center."

"Why would there be a situation at the immigration center?" Shu asked.

"Earth Republic and Northern Water Tribe immigrants are still coming in high numbers and many of the locals are getting a little antsy because of the influx, and the spread of paranoia of an attack by the Northern Water tribe."

"I heard about growing tension between the nations and the Northern Water Tribe but people are actually scarred of a Northern Water Tribe Invasion."

"They became more isolated over the years and the councel in the Southern Water Tribe increased security around their Spirit Portal."

"Tensions are really that bad?"

"Yeah, there have been instances of sabotage of the South's public transportation system by people from the Northern Water tribe."

"I see."

"It's not just Earth and Water that's becoming headaches and the equalists are becoming relevant and popular again under new leadership."

"So there is more danger for me that does not just revolve around my mom."

Lin looked at her confused. "Kid I don't know…"

"Grandma and dad told me the night before I left."

Lin sighs loudly and puts her hand on her forehead. "Oh now they tell you." Lin mutters.

"Yep, I now know that my mom was a dictator who sought to conquer the United Republic, and cleanse it of non-Earth's people."

Lin blinked a couple of times. "Yep, now come on we have to do some shopping."

So they started getting ready as Shu turned off the radio as Small Beak came down as he just woke up. "Ready Aunt Lin."

"Let's go." She said.

Shu and Lin spent the day shopping for food, school supplies and some more clothes. After all that they came home put everything away and went out for noodles.

In a bar, the four conspirators were planning there kidnapping. "First problem is the police chief, the second is the potential witnesses, and secondly the spirit that is fallowing her around."

"She has a new spirit friend now."

"Following her around teaches you things about her."

"We won't have to worry about the third and I already have a plan about how to deal with the first, but the second will take some time but I should have a plan ready besides we have plenty of time."

End


	8. Chapter 8

Uniter's Child chapter 8

Shu got out of her Aunt's car. "I'll see you later kid." Her Aunt said before driving away.

Shu looked at the school building in pure aw. Small beak was on her shoulder as usual, observing the environment around him. It took about a week to get everything prepared for her first day of school in the big city. When she wasn't preparing for school by getting her uniform and supplies, she would explore the city during the day. Now here she is starting her first day at a new school. Here she was at Republic Academy ready to make some friends and make somewhat of a life for herself. She entered the school and went to the auditorium for introduction to the new school year she finds a seat and waits for the principal to start speaking when someone taps her on the right shoulder. "Took about a week, but good to see you again."

Shu looks behind her and sees the water tribe girl she meet at the Immigration building. "Lahna." Shu said.

"Good to see you Shu." Lahna says smiling widely.

"I didn't know you were going to this school." Shu said.

"Yeah my family moved here about a month ago."

"Oh."

"Do you want to hang out and stuff, given that we're both new?"

"Sure."

Suddenly, a microphone squeal quiets the auditorium. "Thank you, I'll keep this brief as possible, welcome to Republic Academy, many of you come in search for knowledge, some for a chance for an adventure, or maybe to get the best opportunities to move forward in life."

The principal makes a brief look around at the students in the auditorium before continuing. "I hope you all enjoy your experience and use the lessons learned her to the future, thank you."

"That was short." Lahna stated.

An announcement was made giving the students instructions on what to do. All the students did and all of them were now headed for their first class. Shu and Lahna were walking together comparing schedules. "So we have Math and mechanics together." Lahna said excitedly.

"See you next period." Shu said waving at Lahna.

Lahna waved back, before heading to her class. Shu entered her classroom and found a seat in the front. A few minutes passed before the bell rang and the teacher entered the room. "Good morning class, I am Miss Shoa and this is world history."

The person next to Shu looked ready to take a nap. Shu noticed the teacher about to embarrass him, so Shu decided to be nice and stealthily bends the earth under his feet in order to get him alert. It works. "Can you tell the class who it was that found the major flaw in the Harmony Restoration Movement, what the flaw was, and how it resolved?"

Without missing a beat he answered the question. "Fire Lord Zuko found the flaw, and that was the generations of people intermixing between the two nations and the families and lives that would torn apart, and it was resolved by a near collision between Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom forces until King Kuei decided to meet the people of Yu Dao."

The class blinked a few times before the teacher spoke. "Very good…"

Teacher forgot to have the class introduce themselves. "Zuko." He grumbled.

The class looked at him funny, while Shu giggled him a little at the irony of the situation. The class later went on until the bell rang dismissing everyone. Shu got up and was about to leave when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, any later and I would be the guy who got scolded." Zuko whispered.

Zuko then went and left but not before saying one thing, "I hope to see you around sometime."

Shu just shook her head, as she headed to her next class. She got there meeting up with Lahna, "So how did first period go?" She asked.

"It was fine." Shu replies. "How about you?"

"Same, science to me is so boring, but the day is about introducing the school so I made a good first impression."

The math teacher managed to get the class to pay attention to him despite his low mono-tone voice. "Class, I'd like to welcome you to the math course Geometry."

Both Shu and Lahna looked at each other briefly until they attempted to focus on their boring teacher. They were hoping for more excitement later in the day. Second period did eventually end, and the pair separated until lunch time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was lunch time, and Lahna and Shu meet up at the auditorium. "So where do you want to sit?" Lahna asked.

"Somewhere that is decently quite." Shu responded.

"We'll that table is empty."

"Ok."

Shu and Lahna were talking about various subjects like what their home countries are like and what they miss. "Why did you go to the United Republic?"

Lahna looks down, tears seem to be about to fall. "My father was a promenant voice against the new chief of the Northern Water tribe, so to ensure that we were safe my mother took me and my three siblings to Republic City." Lahna replied.

"I'm sorry Lahna." Shu apoligised.

"It's fine." Lahna said sadly.

"There's something that I should tell you." Shu said.

Lahna quirked an eyebrow. "I'm the daughter of Kuvira."

Lahna's eyes widened. "Wow."

"I was only told the night before I left."

"Wow, so your mom is the 'Great Uniter.'" Zuko said out of nowhere.

"Yeah." Shu replied.

After a moment Shu, Lahna and Small Beak slightly jumped. "Where did you come from?" Lahna asked.

"Republic City." Zuko answered.

"So you're obviously a local." Shu stated.

"Yep." Zuko said taking a bit of his food. "What gave it away my street smarts or that I said Republic City when asked where I am from."

Lahna and Shu looked at each other. "You know this guy?" Lahna asked.

"We have the same history class." She states.

"Oh, do you two know what you're going to do for your required extra-curricular?" Zuko asked.

Lahna and Shu looked at each other. "I forgot about that!" He states pounding on the table from laughter.

Suddenly Small Beak pecked zuko's head. "Ow…Ow…I'm sorry jeez."

Shu smirks slightly. "Thank you small beak."

Small Beak flew back to Shu's shoulder. "I have always wanted to try Pro Bending." Shu said.

Lahna shrugged. "Sure, I have been curious about the sport myself."

"Great we can be teammates." Zuko said.

"What?" They both questioned loudly.

"My teammates graduated." Zuko states with a sheepish smile.

After about 15 more minutes of eating and talking, we split up and went to our classes. Shu and Lahna had the last class of the day together. After that class, they found information on where to participate in pro-bending and headed straight there. When they got there, they found that there were about 43 more people there. "Hello Lahna, hello Shu." Zuko said coming towards them.

"Hey Zuko." They greeted.

"So, everyone has formed teams beforehand." Lahna stated.

"Well except us." Shu pointed out.

"Do you guys want to form a team with me?" Zuko asked.

"Why not." Lahna and Shu replied.

"Awsome, oh here is the advisor." Zuko tell them.

"Attention students!" The advisor says. The advisor is large and bald. "If you are here then that means you are here to participate in the schools probending league."

There was a brief pause. "You all need to form teams of three, you have 10 minutes to form teams starting NOW."

Zuko wrapped his arms around Lahna and Shu, knocking Small Beak off Shu's shoulder. Shu and Lahna gave Zuko a strange look. Small Beak then started pecking Zuko's head, resulting in him moving his arms away in hopes to cover his head from constant pecking. "OW…OW…sorry for pushing you…Ow ow."

Shu and Lahna just laughed at Zuko being pecked at by Small Beak. Eventually Small Beak stopped and the four waited for the announcer to start announcing again. "I see that you all have formed you teams, good." The advisor said going back to the front. "I know some of you are new so I will explain the rules."

The advisor goes to the black board. "First rule, teams of three are composed of one waterbender, one firebender, and one earthbender."

"Second rule, the goal is to push you opponents of the ring."

After what seemed like an hour of listening to rules they finally registered teams. "So what should are name be?" Zuko asked.

"The polar bear dogs?" Lahna asked.

Zuko and Shu gave Lahna a look. "How about the pigeon-rats like Small Beak." Zuko suggested before being pecked at by said spirit.

"How about the Small Beaks." Shu suggested.

"I like it." Lahna said.

"Can't argue." Zuko said rubbing his head.

This was the start of the Small Beak pro-bending teams.

End


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was the weekend, which meant no school, tea, Small Beak had a two-hour practice. Half an hour was dedicated to Zuko explaining the rules of the sport. The rest of practice was focused on bending and fitness. Shu was was finding it easy as she was nearly a master of the element, Zuko was finding it easy because of his experience, but Lahna was finding it difficult because the pro-bending style was different from the Northern Water Tribe style. The Northern Water Tribe style is more defense minded whereas the pro-bending style of water bending is nothing but attack. Once practice was over the three came together to discuss what to improve on. "The first thing we have to address is Lahna's need to improve her attack, but we'll give it time." Zuko said.

Lahna smilled a little knowing that she will get it eventually. "The last thing we need to do is talk about tactics."

"Should there be a chalkboard for this?" Shu asked.

"No." Zuko said. "We ran out of time in the gym?"

Just then the doors to the gym opened to reveal another pro-bending team in their league. The Small Beaks decided to leave, change, and go to a noodle shop to have lunch and talk tactics. After about an hour of eating noodles talking about tactics, the three plus Small Beak decided to hang out at the park. "So when's our first match?" Lahna asked.

"Not until the start of next month." Zuko replied.

"So not for a while." Shu said.

"Yep." Zuko said with a pop at the end.

"Hey that just means practices for the whole month." Lahna said sheepishly.

2 days later

At history class, Zuko was asleep on his desk while Shu was paying attention diligently to the class. "Now class can anyone tell me how the 100 year war between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world started?" The teacher asked the class.

The teacher looked around the class until he noticed Zuko was not paying attention. A tick mark appeared on the teachers head and quickly Shu used her pinky to earthbend enough earth under Zuko's foot to wake him up. Zuko's head went straight up. "Good you're awake, now can you answer the question I had asked?"

"Fire Lord Sozin wanted to spread the properity of the Fire Nation to the rest of the world; however, his good intentions became devastation when the Fire Nation attacked the air temples resulting in their near extinction." Zuko responded.

The teacher blincked, but still had the tick mark on his head. "Nicely explained." He said, as she continued the class.

At the end of class, Zuko's head was on the desk fast asleep, until Shu shook him by the shoulders. "Class is over you can wake up now." Shu stated.

"Uh , I'm up already." He says yawning and stretching.

"Yeah you had me so convinced that you were up, with your face on the desk and your light snoring."

Zuko just glares at Shu. Shu just smiles at Zuko. "See you at lunch." Shu says as she leaves.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The day finally arrived. The Small Beaks first match of the year. They were all in the locker room getting ready. "The Small Beaks and the Platypus-bears report to the court. Zuko looked at them ready to go. Lahna finally got better at offense, but still lacks the complete confidence to hurt the other team. Shu gives Lahna's shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry Lahna you got this." She said to her water bending teammate.

Lahna gave a nod as the team made it ot the opposite end of where the Platypus-bears were an all-boys team that looked to be a year older than the Small Beaks were. "Seems we go our first win of the year guys." One of the members of the Platypus- bears laughed.

The Small Beaks just glared at them, they were even more inspired to take their opponents down. The referee came on the podium, "Players get in position."

All the players got into position and waited for the whistle to start the match. The whistle blew, and Shu quickly launched a disk at the other team's earth bender. The power of the disk sends him back two spaces near the end of the arena. She was about to be hit by a fire punch, but Lahna intercepted the fire bender's attack with a water attack. Shu noticed this and launches disk at him the fire bender sending him back one spot colidng with his waterbending teammate. The Small Beaks move up a spot and went right to pumbling their opponents. 2 of their opponents were trapped with the rope boundary. Shu was focused on stopping her counterpart. It took less than a minute for Shu to push him over the edge. With only around 30 seconds left, the small Beaks could only keep the last two players pinned. "Round one is over with the Small Beaks with the win."

The teams were given a 10 minute break before the next round. The Small Beaks were glowing with confidence. When both teams appeared ready to start the second round. The whistle blew and everyone started attacking and dodging. Lahna got hit on the other team's earth bender, but the attack wasn't strong enough to push him over the line. The earthbender launched an attack against her, she dodged it but was smacked by a water bending attack that pushed her back a spot. Shu had launched an attack of her own at the other team's waterbender sending him back a spot. Suddenly the whistle blew. The round was called a draw and would be decided by a tie-breaker, at the center a coin was flipped to decide who would partake. The Platypus-Bears won the toss choosing to send their waterbender. Lahna gulped. "Relax you got this." Zuko told her.

Shu nodded to her. Lahna nodded back going to the center. When both got to the center. After a few seconds the reffs whistle blew, and Lahna struck first making contact. She dodged an attack coming at her and she launched another attack. This one pushes her opponent over the line. "Winner of the match… The Small Beaks." The ref said.

Shu and Zuko ran up to her, pulled her into a group hug. They later went and shook hands with their opponents. "You guys are really good out there." Their opponents' water bender told them.

"Thanks!" Zuko said.

The two teams moved to their respected exits. The Small Beaks got changed into normal clothes. "So, what should we do to celebrate?" Zuko asked.

"I can offer you're team to some free noodles." A mysterious woman said approaching the Small Beaks.

"Mom." Lahna shouted running towards the mysterious woman giving the woman a hug.

Zuko and Shu looked at each other confused. Lahna broke off her hug. "Guys this is my mom Kasha."

"Hello, you must be Lahna's friends, she talks about you two all the time." Kasha told them.

"Mom." Lahna said embarrassed, and her two friends.

"Would you like to come?" Kasha asked.

"Yes please!" Both Shu and Zuko said, eager to hear more from Lahna's mom.

Lahna just playfully glared at her friends. They made their way to a small noodle restaurant. There was a closed sign on the door. "Mom you didn't have to close the restaurant for me." Lahna said to her mom.

"Don't worry, it would have been a slow day today anyway, so who wants noodles. Shu did feel sad whenever she sees Lahna and her mom interact with each other. After they were done, and Zuko and Shu went home. Shu decided to lay on the couch until her aut arrives home. Two hours of waiting later the front door opened revealing her aunt. "Hey kiddo how was your match?"

"We won." Shu replied. "I want to see my mom."

Lin stood still before she could even open the cupboard. "What?"

"I want to see my mom… you know Kuvira." Shu said with determination.

End


End file.
